Halloween part one: Return of the Other Mother
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: This is part one. Coraline and Wybie are trick or treating at the pink palace, but they find a BIG door, and they find something weirder than the other world!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am writing some of my favorite holidays to favorite books! So sit back and enjoy my beautiful creations.**

Coraline walked to the window and pulled up her button eye mask, the rain poured down like a water fall. Wybie walked next to her.  
"I guess we can't go out now. And this was going to be the best Halloween ever!" he complained as he sat in a chair by the stove.  
"Well, we don't have to walk around to get candy at least, mom got three bags full for trick or treaters!" the two kids walked into the living room where Coralines mother sat nibbling on a chocolate bar. Coraline pulled on her mask and crept behind her mother.  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" Mel Jones leapt up in the air nearly spilling the candy. She examined the two children dressed as a button eyed doll and skeleton holding out their bag to be filled with candy.  
"You guys can have some once you go around the neighbors to trick or treat."  
"But it's pouring out side!" Coraline complained. Her mother handed them two umbrellas and pushed them out of the house. "Come on; let's go to Mr. B first, he gives out beets anyways." They walked up the steps to Bobinskey's flat and knocked on the door. Mr. B came out with a bag of beets and cheese.  
"Caroline and friend. Here, beet make you strong, better than that candy." He dropped a beet both bags.  
"Um, thanks, Mr. B., happy Halloween." Coraline said as they walked away. Then they heard a small sound of drums and trumpets. "Hmm, maybe he isn't crazy, do you hear the drums."  
"It's probably a cd. Come on, let's go to the old ladies, they have candy. Or tea." Wybie snickered. Coraline walked back up the steps and knocked on the door.  
"Mr. Bobinskey? Is that your mouse circus making the music?"  
"No, Caroline. They have the day of. You probably just hear it in your head from excitement." Coraline walked back down to Wybie and started off to the old ladies flat

**Hey, harry potter is next, so, you better love it, then twilight. Hope you like them, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, slow down, Jonesy!" Wybie ran after Coraline who was listening through the door to try and tell where the music was coming from. "It might be Ms. Spink and Forsivale." They walked to the top of the stairs. Coraline started jumping two steps at a time.  
"Trick or treat!" the two children said as Ms. Spink opened the door.  
"Oh, come in, come in. my, my, now what are you my dear Caroline?"  
"It's still Coraline, and I'm the button eye version of me from the Other World."  
"Very nice," she pulled out a bowl and put a hand full in each bag. When they looked they saw small pieces of taffy.  
Coraline looked at the pictures of their performances. One caught her eye; the two young women were on trapeze, then next to it coming out of a barrel and Ms. Spink standing on Ms. Forsivale's hand. Coraline gasped.  
"The other Ms. Spink and Forsivale." She breathed.  
Suddenly there was a bang from the other side of a large wooden door they didn't notice till now. A small crack of light was seen from under the door. Ms. Spink knocked on the door and the sound of a female gasp from the door and running the other way.  
"It's a CD, dears, for a spooky effect." Ms. Spink had a fake grin on her face, like she was worried.  
Coraline and Wybie left for the house and ate their candy they got from the old ladies and Mel Jones.  
The small sound of drums and trumpets started again. _Oh no, the other mother! _Coraline ran into the living room to see the little door was shaking.  
_"You think you can get away from me, Coraline Jones!" _Coraline ran to the door and pushed at it to keep it closed but an arm shot out and tried to grab Coraline. She screamed and started to claw at the needle arm. Wybie had grabbed an umbrella and started to whack the long spider like arm. The needle arms began to make Coraline bleed. Suddenly a blast of green light was seen from the other side of the other side of the little door. The other mother let out a terrible blood curdling scream! The arm slithered back into the other world and Coraline pushed the door shut.  
"What was that?" Wybie asked in shock.  
"All I know is we have to get through the door down stairs."

**Ouch, what's next? I hate cliffs, but they get my fav things, reviews. But, go to my BFF's story Isa Swann, she has been a little self contuse about her story so can y'all go over there and give her some nice reviews? But I want some to! So please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mel left for the store leaving Coraline and Wybie going through what was left of their candy.  
"Let's go now." They got up and went out to the bottom flat. They saw the old ladies go to bed and the dogs follow. They slowly lifted the door mat to find a little key. They put the key in the lock and opened the door with ease. They walked to the door and saw another door mat. _They have to have a better way of hiding their keys. _Thought Coraline. She checked under the mat, nothing. She moved to the coffee table and looked at an almost empty bowl of taffy, one piece remained. And just like with the seeing stone that helped her find the ghost eyes there was something good at the bottom of the bowl, a key. She picked it up and went to the door. She placed it in and unlocked it, it was a little stuck, so she jiggled the door knob and pushed open a door that led to a long hall, stone floors and walls, and…were they dreaming, moving pictures!  
"Whoa, where are we?" Coraline wondered aloud.

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next part is up, then after part two part three. So read on my eager beavers, read till you cant's read no more! Lol, I crack myself up, before you read on, R&R! NOW, please, I want to know how this is to the readers out there!**

**Bye bye, DMM.**


End file.
